Destiny no Shônens
by TheMaskedShinobi
Summary: Et si Naruto, Natsu, Edward et Alphonse Elric et Ouma Shû se retrouverez dans un même monde avec des buts différents, qu'est ce que cela pourrait bien donner... Lisez et vous saurez ! Spoil : FIN de Guilty Crown & FMA Multi-Cross-Over : Naruto, Fairy Tail, FMA, Guilty Crown Action, Aventure, Amitié Beau combo pour un bon Shônen ! Si t'es curieux, ôses venir suivre l'histoire


/!\ CE CHAPITRE SPOIL LA FIN DE GUILTY CROWN ! SI VOUS SOUHAITEZ VOIR L'ANIMÉ, FAITES LE VITE POUR SUIVRE L'HISTOIRE, ET SI VOUS NE CONNAISSEZ PAS, NE VOUS EN FAITES PAS, TOUT SERA EXPLIQUÉ SUR L'UNIVERS DE GUILTY CROWN TRÈS VITE ! ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Destiny No Shônens - Intro 1/4**

_**Monde d'Ouma Shu**_

Plusieurs années se sont passés depuis l'incident avec le Leucocyte, Shû fut invité avec d'autres anciens Undertakers pour un repas chez Sôta. Le repas vient de s'achever, Shu sort et va s'asseoir sur un banc en ville. Il écoute les chansons d'Inori, désormais décédée, durant des heures, l'imaginant à nouveau au creux de ses bras. Le jeune homme décide enfin de rentrer chez lui. Il passe devant un magasin d'électroménager où des téléviseurs sont en vitrine. Les informations sont à l'écran avec une grande révolution :

«La greffe d'un œil à été réalisé ce matin même ! Un patient devenu aveugle à pu retrouver la vue. Il sera capable de revoir d'ici quelques jours, le temps que les vaisseaux sanguins se réactivent...».

Voilà ce qu'annonçait la présentatrice du journal télévisé. Au moment où Shû entendit ceci, il s'arrêta net. Il est en train de songer à retrouver la vue, ce qui semblait impossible il y a quelques heures auparavant.

Il était tard, mais pas assez tard pour que les salariés quittent leur travail respectif. Shû décida alors d'aller de ce pas dans le laboratoire où avait eu lieu cette greffe : le laboratoire «See Corp'».

Tout le long du trajet, la joie et l'espoir du jeune homme ne cessaient de s'accroître.

Shû connaissait la ville comme sa poche, même sans voir, il n'avait aucun problème à se rendre quelque part.

Une fois dans le laboratoire de plusieurs dizaines d'étages, Shû eu moins de mal à croiser le chirurgien que prévu, puisqu'il le croisa dans les couloirs. C'est en agitant ça canne qu'il frappa inconsciemment ce dernier :

« - Oh ! Veuillez m'excuser ! S'exclama le jeune aveugle.

Il n'y a pas de soucis, tu cherches quelqu'un ?

Ah oui, je voudrais parler au chirurgien qui a fait une greffe des yeux.

Ah ah, on peut dire que je tombe à pic. Vous avez ce chirurgien en face de vous.

Opérez moi, s'il vous plaît ! Je souhaite retrouver la vue ! Se précipita Shû.

Comment.. ?

J'ai entendu aux informations que vous avez réussi la première greffe d'yeux.

Eh bien, c'est que nous l'avons faite sur un sujet de laboratoire, c'était un porc..Nous l'avons exécuter sur cet animal car il est le plus proche de l'homme dans certains termes morphologiques.

Mais un jour, il faudra bien le faire sur un homme.. !

Oui, mais...

Laissez moi être votre première réelle intervention ! »

Shû agita son bras droit qui était désormais métallique. Le chirurgien le remarqua rapidement.

« - Je peux peut-être également faire quelque chose pour ton bras droit, ajouta l'homme.

Vraiment ?! Faites le, je vous en prie.

Ok, reviens ici pour minuit, il ne faudrait pas qu'il y ait trop de monde ici pour s'en rendre compte...

D'accord, comptez sur moi ! »

_6 heures plus tard, au Laboratoire See Corp', 28ème étage, Salle 2-14._

« - Bien, comme je te l'ai dit, tu vas entrer dans cette machine qui te dématérialisera le bras et l'œil endommagés qui seront remplacés par un bras et un œil « potable », expliqua le médecin.

Nous allons commencer l'anesthésie générale, allonge toi »

Shû s'exécuta. Il s'allongea dans cette machine qui lui faisait penser à un tombeau de métal.

« Anesthésie effectuée. Progression de l'opération : 01% »

3 heures plus tard.

« Progression de l'opération : 100% Opération Terminée »

Après ces mots de l'ordinateur, le médecin s'empressa d'ouvrir la cabine. A sa plus grande surprise, il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur...

_**Monde ?**_

Le corps de Shû, au complet, gisait au sol, dans une vaste plaine...

- A suivre -

Lâchez vous sur les commentaires, j'ai hâte d'avoir quelques réactions..!

Plus de combat et d'action une fois les 4 parties du prologue passées.


End file.
